Fallen Soul
by Nichi no kage
Summary: You know how your young and still look under your bed for the creatures of the night. Have you ever thought maybe the creature is you?
1. Chapter 0

**ZERO**

**The Grave**

Times were moving small towns growing huge into city's the past remain dead while myself stood watching the land grow and fade. Going to a grave of an unnamed soul lost to the scatter of paper lost from my heart. A dead rose lay upon the blacken stone with two words carved below it I'll Return. Last time I looked upon it was 12 A.C(After Charka) the day I left little village of Konohagkure a young boy of ten leaving home seeking out new things of the world.

Never would of guess I be back twelve years later still eighteen looking human on the outside but within I held a demon of fiction well that what I thought.


	2. Chapter 1

ONE

Bound In Blood

"Why do you look at me with those horrified eyes do you hate me so much you wish I die? At full moon hour you shall decide to live with me or die."

She sang this same rhyme over and over as I bleed upon the floor her waiting till I was pale as a sheet to make the change upon me kneeling next to me she stop mid way opening her eyes she travel over my body with those crimson eyes those eyes that promised death to any who looked at them. Years of past evil started to fill my body drowning me in goo that plaque the line of history from the start of time. Images of men and women being out in shallow graves their heads chop off. Children being sold to do the biding of a lazy lord. Light burst through the darkness following it Kami his angelic wings holding him above me reaching out to grasp for him I let out a scream a plea for him. "Help me I pray your good fourteen take me from this hell I wish to be good."

As the useless prayer left my mind an answer came screaming from the darkness I have no memories after just that I awoke in a bed with dried blood upon my hands and a head ache beyond anything I ever felt. "Another night of the same dream when will it end I wonder" spoke a young man as he sat up in bed the light of the moon shining through his window lighting the room some to see the worn down walls peeling from the old paint along with all the cracks and chips of wall missing. 'Yet the dream was better then this place at least there I could be away from those villager's who just love to beat me over and over again' swinging his legs over the side the young boy get out of bed making his way to a darken door switching on the light the now visible boy no more then twelve steps in front of the mirror seeing where the blood came from this time.

His body was that of a young athlete build for running he has muscle but not to much to make him bulky but enough to show off a six pack his face held three whisker marks on both side of his face making him look cute to the female public if they ever bothered to care. His eye's thought a bright blue held no life in them no hint of joy but pain of a torture soul his hair long was just above his neck in a wild spike fashion made him look fierce but all these features were well and good. The cuts on his arms would tell a different story (YES HE EMO HE SHOULD AFTER ALL THE PAIN HE WENT THROUGH) many cuts ranging from small to two large fresh looking black marks on his wrist still dripping with a little blood. 'So there you are hmm seems deeper owell just going be covered like always.' he thought to himself as he pulling out a roll of bandages the boy wrap his arms covering the cut's when he done an alarm set off by his bed signaling the start of the day.

Throwing on a few cloths basically the same jumpsuits he always wear the boy wall's over to the door grabbing a key with a key chain hanging off it with the words Naruto hanging off them stepping out into the morning sun Naruto looks up to the mountain just behind his home to see four heads carved into the stone the four heads of the leader of the village his so called home.

[Read while listening to From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to mar]

Locking his door Naruto set off walking down the road looking around the building he pass and the people either setting up shop or is already up for the early morning rush. Many of the people he passed either sneer at him or out right glared at him he didn't mind thought after eleven year's he grew to them. Not effecting him he continued to walk down the road heading to the academy to do the test to be a genin it was his second try and he plan to pass so he could final be with his love and hopefully be turn into the real person and make his father proud. Yes he knew he was the son of the fourth hokage I mean he lived right under the face of the guy it didn't need a smart ass to see they looked the same.

[End song]

"Hey Naruto wait for me before I make you into a pin concussion again."

'Tenten-chan is here maybe I can ask her ou...' stopping his train of thought trying to squash down any emotion he had for the girl unless he wish to ruin her life as well.

"Fine well hurry up I don't want to be late for the exam you know.." Spoke Naruto trying to sound annoyed with the girl and her fetish with sharp things."Awe come on Naru-chan don"t be like that." Pouted Tenten "Im sure there enough time left I mean it is still early hell most of the village is still asleep."

"Your right as always but come on I want to get a good seat before Neji get there and his horde of fangirls take up all the seat near him." Stated Naruto as he pick up the pace a bit "Umm hey naruto..." Turning around he see Tenten holding a small scroll and a note "Do you mind taking this and opening it when you get home today?"

"Sure Tenten-Chan." taking the scroll he put it in his pouch but before he could turn around he feels two arms wrap around him freezing on the spot he watches in a little horror and exciment as Tenten moves closer her lips just an inch away. Both feel the warmth of the kiss one screaming victory in her head the other...well You know what was in the other.

'I wonder what new ramen I try today hmm make that new one old man has what was is...oya Hot and spice mm' Licking his lips a bit which cause Tenten to deepen the kiss cause of his tongue.

After what felt like forever they broke apart and started heading to the academy both in bliss but neither seeing the small cuts on each lip or the fact that each tasted the other blood.


End file.
